bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz
Oz '(オズ, ''Ozu lit. God) is an immortal being of unknown origins who resides in the Human World and has gained incredible knowledge through his extremely long lifespan. Appearance Oz is an average height and fairly muscular man, his face is hidden behind bandages covering the lower part of his face and his hoodie shadowing the rest of his face, his eyes are rarely seen and are blue in color while his hair is white. As for his attire, Oz's clothing hide his entire body, he wears a black leather jacket and keeps it open at all times, under it he wears a black shirt with a hoodie that he always wears on shadowing the upper part of his face, black trousers with a black belt holding it, and black shoes. His hands and face are covered in bandages thus hidding his entire body including his skin. Personality Oz apears to have very little to say and only talks when he has anything, and anything at all, to talk about. He is always calm and collected, never showing any sudden movements. However, Oz is friendly as evident by how he doesn't mind taking care of Raya everytime he is wounded and has a good relationship with Izumi. Oz doesn't appear to care about the laws of the Human World, seen by the fact he is living inside an abandoned junkyard through his own will without any sort of permission to own the area, has a stolen Television and stolen cable, this shows how uncaring he is to any form of law and does whatever he wants even if it is illegal. He further shows his uncaring demeanor by how merciless he is towards his enemies, killing them without saying a single word or giving them a chance to do anything, he barely even considers who he had killed. Oz is also quite rude towards some people, bluntly admitting so as well, and shows little to no respect, despite claiming to be a highly intelligent being, he behaves very immaturely even if it ruins how people may see him. When in battle, Oz remains calm and never shows any signs of panic or distress, calmly dodging his enemy's attacks while getting ready to attack as well. Synopsis Bleach: Black & White Uriel Rescue Arc New Friends And New Enemies, Nothing Old An Old Place And Nothing Else Clash Between Three Forces The Truth For The Family Life And Death On The Battlefield Equipment/Inventions '''Black Box: An item shrouded in mystery, created by an unknown creator that even Oz himself has no knowledge of. He keeps the Black Box inside a wooden box for safety, though what he truly intends to do with it is unknown. Unique Gigai: Oz's most known invention is a unique gigai that he made for Izumi, which can be exited whenever she wishes and it turns into reishi, and allows her to reform her gigai out of her own spiritual energy, allowing her to enter and exit her gigai whenever she wishes. Reiatsu Seal: A black neck choker that can stretch in size to suit any neck size. Once Oz puts this neck choker on someone's neck, it begins to seal off his/her spiritual power and make him/her spiritually related powers unavailable because of the sealed spiritual energy. The neck choker can be removed as easily as it can be put on, though that is only possible if Oz gives the victim enough time to do so. Weiss: An artificial being created by Oz using the Black Box and shards of Hollow masks, it is Oz's only living "invention", which has entered Kaenjin's soul, and is very much like an Inner Hollow. Powers & Abilities Power Absorption & Transfer: Oz's only known ability of his unnamed race. Oz is capable of absorbing the powers of a spiritual being that he had killed by simply touching their dead body, the absorption rate doesn't take long but only a few seconds to completely gain said being's powers entirely, however Oz doesn't gain the same control of the abilities same as the being he had absorbed it from, meaning he will have to know how to control the ability himself. He can also transfer any of the abilities he had absorbed into other creatures, even if it is the same race, through merely touching them, giving away his power and giving it to another. This ability apears to have some weaknessess, the main weakness is that Oz can't absorb the powers of two creatures whom are of the same race, even if it is a Shinigami's Zanpakutō which every one of them have their own unique abilities. Also, Oz can't use all of the abilities he had absorbed at once, but only one at a time, which with some abilties, such as Bankai or Resurrección, the process of cancelling these abilities and then switching to another can leave Oz vulnerable for any attack. The other known weakness is that Oz can only absorb the powers of spritual beings that their bodies are made out of reishi, which means that the only races immune to his absorption ability are Quincies, Fullbringers and Humans. As mentioned before, Oz must kill his enemy before actually absorbing their powers. It should be noted that some of the powers Oz absorbs from other beings can be, what he calls, "imperfect" as in he cannot release its full potential and will only be able to use half it's original strength, though with hard trainning he can perfect some techniques. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Since his power absorption ability leaves him vulnerable at times, Oz has been adapted into fighting in close combat, so that he my defend himself if attacked while switching between abilities. Oz's fighting style mostly focuses on stopping hits and dodging while punching every time the enemy's guard drops. Enhanced Strength: Oz has shown having considerable strength, easily throwing ordinary people away as if they were nothing, through walls, stomping the ground and creating a small crater, and even stopping a car bare handed. Genius Intellec't: Thanks to his long and considered immortal life, Oz holds vast knowledge of many things from the far away past and still remembers many of these things. His collection of knowledge spans from any scientific subject to medical ones, as he took advantage of his immortal life to study and learn. *'Masterful Doctor & Surgeon: Oz has been stated by Izumi for being a great doctor and can perform difficult sugeries and use non-surgical tools to do so, such as a normal knife instead of the usual surgical one and always carries a needle to stitch together injuries. He can even stich back missing limbs together and make them function as if they never got cut off. Oz also holds great medical knowledge about diseases and injuries, able of preventing infections that can spread from an injury caused by rusted metal by using whatever he may find useful. His medical knowledge is vast thanks to his ageless life that dates from thousands of years ago, and his great memory which helps him remember nearly everything he had learned in his life. *'Master Inventor': Oz also holds vast knowledge of technology and technician. He is able of creating remarkable inventions that allow others to do what they can't usually do themselves, such as the unique Gigai he made for Izumi which allows her to freely exit her gigai without any trouble which causes the gigai to disperce into reishi, thus allowing her to reform her gigai out of her own spiritual energy. It should be noted most of his invetions are mere advancements of already made inventions. He has also been able of artificially creating life, though only one artificial life of his has been seen. Weak Durability: Oz has a very weak body and can be easily injured, which is why he highly relies on dodging attacks and attacking only in lethal areas of the enemy's body. Spiritual Awareness: Being a spiritual being, Oz is capable of seeing and sensing other spiritual beings. He can easily sense spirtual beings and know their locations. Immense Spritual Energy: While never stated, Oz's own spiritual energy can be said to be quite immense as he is capable of storing the power of other races he had absorbed, which he himself admits is incredibly large and one false move can make them become unstable and destroy his body if he doesn't keep it restrained. Absorbed Powers Through the years, Oz has absorbed many powers of different races and uses them in his own way, however he doesn't have control over all of the powers he had absorbed because he does not gain the skill of the user who used the power before him, which is why he has mastery over very few powers. Arrancar Powers Sonído Master: Since Oz's own raw speed in running and jumping is very low, he tends to rely on Sonído to overpower his enemies in speed, which is why he trained with it the most. The immense speed he uses with Sonído leaves an after image behind him. Cero: Oz has also shown being able of firing a colorless Cero from his index and middle fingers together, through any direction of them, such as the tip of the fingers, the back and the front. Oz has mentioned that his Cero is imperfect because he is not an Arrancar but is a mere "copycat", which also explains the Cero being colorless, as in completely white. Hierro: Another imperfect ability of an Arrancar that Oz is capable of using, which hardens his skin and he heavily relies on because of his weak durability. Despite it being imperfect like his Cero, Oz can still harden his skin to make it enough to durable to endure being hit by a car or break a knife if is stabbed. Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. This ability has been perfected by Oz unlike his Cero and Hierro, to the degree he can freely open a Garganta without any hand movements and open several ones with complete ease, for either quick travels or in battle to confuse his enemies and redirect their attacks towards them. Resurrección: Oz stated that because the abilities of the Arrancar he has absorbed are imperfect, he cannot access Resurrección even if he wanted to, it should also be noted that he would need to know the name and release of the Resurrección. Trivia *Oz's appearance is based off Sahu from Wake Up Deadman. *The author of the article likes to call Oz "The Immortal Doctor" as a joke but might become an actual title for him. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character